I waited so long
by Last Known Butterfly
Summary: After Kagome is Put up for Adoption Will he be able to find her and Convince her to come back to her rightful Pack? Also this is my first fanfic If you don't like the summary then don't read it.
1. I waited so long

_**I waited so long **_

_**This is my first fanfic I have posted if you don't like the summary don't read it Simple as that. I do not Own Inuyasha like many of you I wish I did . Anyway on with the story.**_

Inuyasha couldn't wait the moment has finally arrived. He hadn't slept in a few days not wanting to miss her arrival into this world Into the Pack. To him and his people _** Pack was everything, Pack was life. And if you didn't have pack you didn't have anything.**_ He heard Akira's scream fill the hallways as a nurse rolled her to her hospital room where the Doctor was waiting already for the young mother. The Doctor ushered everyone out accept for Inuyasha and His mother Izayoi a few hours later Akira finally pushed out the Newest Memeber of the Pack. Akira watched Sadly as the Nurse took the baby away then she looked away guiltily. Inuyasha sensed her distress what wrong? Akira couldn't look Inuyasha in the eyes so Izayoi took in a deep breath knowing when she told Inuyasha the truth he would go full Demon all she Could do was hope Sesshomaru and Toga could hold him off.


	2. Did you say White hair?

Everyone came into the room to see how Akira was doing. So when do we all get to meet our newest little Pack Memeber Inuyasha asked. Akira looked at Inuyasha guiltly then started playing with her hands. I-I gave her up for adoption I don't want her growing up knowing about us I want her to grow up to be a normal human girl with a normal life. Inuyasha stared at her shockingly not believing what she just said. "Y-YOU JUST GAVE HER UP BUT SHE IS PACK AND PACK IS EVERYTHING TO US! Inuyasha yelled His eye's started bleeding red into the Iris Sesshomaru and Toga dashed toward him and pinned him on the ground. Izayoi take Akira away from here until Inuyasha can calm down. When they were leaving the hospital they could here a painfaul howl that sent shivers down both their spines.

_**SIXTEEN YEARS LATER**_

Beep Beep Beep Beep She hit her alarm clock she hated that annoying thing it felt like is life mission was to destroy her morning's with is shrilling. She got out of bed slowly mornings were not her day she prefered night's. Her faimly called her a night owl since she prefered to sleep all through the day then be up all night. But lately she's not been feeling like her old self like something was missing void within her but she just assumed it just came with getting older. She went into her bathroom to take a nice hot shower and to get ready for school. Her best friend Sango would be by later to pick her up and she knew if Sango had to wait she would get chewed out. A little while later she was ready for school she ran down stairs to grab a quick bite of breakfast of which consited of toast and a bottle of juice. When she was about done munching on her toast she heard a familier honk of Sango's car. Kagome then said goodbye to her parents then ran to meet Sango for school. When she opened the door Sango already had her music ready to Jam to while they go to school. When they arrived at school you could tell that their was a buzz going around probably just another ugly rumor Kagome thought. When she was getting out of the car for a second she thought she saw somone with white hair. Kagome shook her head lightly I am probably seeing things. She started walking to her locker enjoying the Autumn breeze gently blowing across her face. She saw one of her other friends coming toward her with a huge grin across her face "Hi, Ayame let me guess you already know what the buzz is about?" Kagome asked teasingly. Ayame gave her a wolfish smile I already knew what is was about before anyone else heard. Kagome laughed then rolled her eye's of course you do your always the first one on the scene. Ayame gave alil pout "I, can't help it I am always the first one to know." Anyway, I saw that there was a new student here with white hair kinda odd huh?" Kagome gave her a puzzled look "white hair?"


	3. Almost Time

Hmm that is kinda odd I never seen anybody with white hair I wonder if they dyed it for the new school year? They proceeded to Kagome's locker to grab her books for her classes when she caught the flash of white again from the corner of her eye. She turned around and saw him him talking to Sango's Boyfriend Miroku Probably giving him pick up tips Kagome thought. But it was just her luck because Miroku spotted her then started heading her way. The only reason she put up with Miroku was because he was dating Sango. It annoyed her how he would keep flirting with other women. Kagome put on a fake smile "hi, Miroku how are you this morning?" "I am good this morning Thank's for asking." "I want to introudce you to my girlfriends bestfriend Kagome." Inuyasha eye's widened t-this can't be Kagome this must be a condienece. She smiled at Inuyasha "Hi, I am Kagome Higrashi," Inuyasha smiled back "I am Inuyasha Takashi." Ayame elbowed Kagome reminding her that they needed to get to class. "Well it was nice meeting you Inuyasha, I'll see you around Miroku." After they walked off Miroku elbowed Inuyasha "What was that all about? Your chasing tail already?" Miroku grinned. Be careful Inuyasha Kagome's mom is the principal and she keep's Kagome on a tight leash she doesn't like Kagome hanging around people she doesn't know or doesn't approve of. He simply smirked sound's like a challenege to me and I love a good chase. While being dragged away by Ayame Kagome kept thinking about Inuyasha and how she wanted to run her fingers through his long hair. She shook the thought from her mind but something in the back of her mind kept nagging her to get to know him better. They arrived to class right beofre the bell rang Kagome and Ayame breathed a sigh of relief. They heard a cough behind them "I, hope you to don'tn make a habit of being late to my class." Of course not Mr. Higarashi replied Ayame. "Kagome you know better then to be late" her father scolded her. "Now you to go to your seats." The embarressed Kagome and the Non-fazed Ayame went to their seats. After that embarrasing incident in their first class the rest of the school day actually went by quickly and very nicely. Kagome almost forgot about Inuyasha until she heard someone call her name. "Hey, Kagome!" She turned around to see Inuyasha running after her. "Do you need a lift home?" She shook her head "But Thank You anyway that's nice of you to offer my Mom and Dad are iffy who I am around with they Barely approved of Sango but now there used to her ways Kagome laughed. Inuyasha felt someone giving him a cold look then heard the voice "Kagome, are you ready to go Honey?" "Yea, Mom this is Inuyasha he is here." Her mom smiled at him Welcome to Wilson High Kagome Honey go wait in the car I left something in my office "Ok, Mom bye Inuyasha when Kagome was no longer in sight her mom's smile vanished "Look here wolf boy Leave Kagome Alone Alright she belong's with us and our Pack not with your's so I suggest you leave before your Pack starts missing a memeber so go back to your Pack and stop sniffing around here this is where Kagome belong's and pretty soon she will be a perment memeber of the pack and your not going to stop us she then brushed by Inuyasha very roughly heading out of the school. The ride home was silent usual talk about school and how were her grades in her other classes. But today it was a odd ride home Kagome thought. "Kagome go upstairs and get rested because tonight your father and me are taking you out for a surprise tonight. Ailiya smiled happily tonight Kagome would not only become her blood daughter but she would also be part of their pack and that little puppy didn't have anysay in it. Kagome followed her mom's advice she was feeling alil drained from getting up early and school so a nap souneded like heaven right now. A few hour's later Ailiya walked into Kagome's room to wake her up for her big night. She wondered how Kagome would feel about it beacuse Kagome was the logical type that believed werewolfs were just from horror movies she saw on tv. She woke Kagome gently but all she did was roll the other way she alway's did this even as a child she would turn over or just crawl back under her cover refusing to wake up for the day so that's way Ailiya got the most annoying alarm clock she could find to annoys her enough she would have to wake up to turn it off. She finally had enough of trying to get her up so she bent down and whispered into Kagome's ear if you do not wake up I swear I will buy 3 more of those alarm clock and hide them in your room. She sat up immedintly and gave her a look that promised pain even for her mother if she went through with the threat but Ailiya remained unfazed by it. "What, a lovely look befitting the new female wolf memeber Ailiya mumbled under her breath. "W-what?" Kagome said half groggy. All her mother did was smile nothing dear just wake up so you can get ready is 10:00 pm and we are leaving at 11 so hurry is a long drive to where we are going she then turned around with a smirk on her face with her yellow eye's glowing with a wolfy look.


	4. Author's Note

Sorry for the Long wait I wan't my reader's to know I plan to try to update my story often but rember this is my first fanfic I ever posted so I will have to get into the swing of updating :)


	5. You and I are the one and the same

Kagome got ready at 10:30 and met her faimly downstair's Her Mother Looked up and gasped "Kagome you look beautiful." Kagome blushed lightly at the compliment "Thank's Mom you look beautiful as well." Her Mom smiled Happily. They all climbed into the car heading into the cabin in the wood's that their faimly would use when they would vaction in the moutians. Kagome loved it their her favorite part was the wood's it was so peaceful and calm you could almost feel yourself become one with nature. After the long car ride the faimly finally made it to the cabin Kagome climbed out of the car to seem that some of her faimly was already their waiting on them. She missed them so much she couldn't remeber the last time she got to see her all her faimly in one place.

Kagome watched her mother walk over to her grandmother and whispered something to her. Then her grandma gave Kagome a startled look.

Kagome looked at her mother confused what could she have told her grandmother to give her such a look? Kagome just forgot about it then went to see how her cousin's were doing when her uncle walked in front of everybody with a huge grin on his face. "Welcome, everyone as Most of you know tonight is a big night because tonight our newest _** "Faimly member, **_will become one of us!"

Kagome started to get a sick feeling in her stomach. "Everyone let's show our little pup our true forms." That's when everyone started changing into wolf's of different shape's and color. Kagome couldn't believe what she was see she must be halloucanating she then ran to the faimly's to splash water on her face.

She felt alittle better so when she looked up into the Mirror she was two eerie wolf eyes staring right back at her mockingly. "You can't escape this Ka-go-me the voice in her head taunted her "_**I, am you and you are me and we are the one and the same." **_ Then she let out her first wolf howl.


	6. Is my turn now

Her body felt like it was on fire. She needed to run to escape she didn't know where but she just needed to get away. She climbed out of the window in the bathroom she needed to run. Kagome needed to get away as far as possible she just wanted to disapear this was to crazy werewolves didn't really exsit. They were only in horror movies. She kept running until until her legs gave out and her lungs were on fire. She looked at the night sky feeling effected by the moon. She started having sharp pain all over her body. She curled up in a ball begging for the pain to stop. When it finally came to a stop she shakily stood up on her new four legs. Wait, what four legs I don't have four legs I only have two she mentally screamed in her head." A voiced inside her head laughed."Is, my turn to play now."


End file.
